1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding, and particularly, to an injection molding method including depositing a lubrication layer on an inner surface of a mold core using an atomic layer deposition process.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic elements having fine and complicated structure are generally manufactured by injection molding. Polyetherimide (PEI) resin, due to its excellent mechanical properties, high light-transmittance and outstanding thermal stability, has been widely used for manufacturing optical fiber connectors. However, molten PEI resin has poor fluidity. That means, in manufacturing, a mold cavity may not be completely filled with the molten PEI resin. To solve this problem, high pressure is generally applied into the mold cavity to improve the flow speed of the molten PEI resin, which can shorten the lifetime of a corresponding injection molding machine. Therefore, providing an injection molding to ensure plastic elements quality and avoid harming the injection molding machine is desired.